Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 005 01
v(\{ j \}) Abschliessend sic! sollen noch die folgenden Eigenschaften formuliert werden: Das Prinzip der individuellen Rationalität : Gegeben sei eine Funktion \psi , \psi(v) = (\psi_1(v),\psi_2(v),\ldots,\psi_n(v)) . Die i -te Komponente des Vektors \psi(v) bezeichnet den Wert des i -ten Spielers im Spiel v \in G . Die Funktion \psi heißt dann individuell rational für das kooperative Spiel \langle \mathcal{N}, v \rangle , falls für alle i \in \mathcal{N} gilt \psi_i(v) \ge v(\{i\}), : d.h. die Auszahlungsfunktion gewährt jedem Spieler mindestens einen so hohen Anteil, den sic! er erhalten würde, falls er alleine operierte. Die Symmetrie-Eigenschaft : Es sei \langle \mathcal{N}, v \rangle ein kooperatives Spiel und \theta eine Permutation, für die gilt \theta: \mathcal{N} \rightarrow \mathcal{N} mit \langle \mathcal{N}; \theta v \rangle \in G . 5, 20 ff. (bis Seitenende) :Falls nun \psi_{\theta(i)}(\theta v) = \psi_i(v)\; \text{für alle } i \in \mathcal{N} :gilt, d.h. eine Umbennung sic! der Spieler keinen Einfluß auf den Ausgang des Spiels hat, dann ist das Spiel symmetrisch. Die Strohmann-Eigenschaft : Ein Spieler i wird als Strohmann bezeichnet, wenn v(S \cup \{i\}) - v(S) = v(\{i\})\; \text{für alle } S \subseteq \mathcal{N} \setminus \{i\} \quad\text{gilt}. :Ein Spiel besitzt dann die Strohmann-Eigenschaft, falls für jeden Strohmann i \in \mathcal{N} gilt \psi_i(v) = v(\{i\}). :Somit erhöht ein Strohmann den Wert einer Koalition durch seinen Beitritt nur um den Wert, den er erreichen würde, falls er alleine agierte. Da er diesen Betrag auf jeden Fall für sich einfordern würde, wird die bestehende Koalition kein Interesse daran haben, ihn aufzunehmen, bzw. er wird nur als ein Strohmann, ohne ein Machtverhältnis, in der Koalition mitwirken können bzw. toleriert werden. |TextQuelle=14, 17 ff. (bis Seitenende) In the definitions of solution concepts involving the imputation set I(v) of a game v, we tacitly suppose \text{I(v)} \ne \emptyset . It is left to the reader to verify that \text{I(v)} \ne \emptyset \quad\text{if and only if}\quad \text{v(N)} \ge \sum_{\text{j} \in \text{N}} \text{v}(\{\text{j}\}). In view of the "one-point" solution concepts, we list several desirable properties for values on any nonempty collection G of games. Here a value on G is a function \psi on G such that \psi(\text{v}) \in \text{I}^\ast(\text{v}) for all \text{v} \in \text{G} . The i-th coordinate \psi_\text{i}(\text{v}) of the vector \psi(\text{v}) represents the value of player i in the game \text{v} \in \text{G} . \text{(i)} \underline{\text{Individual}}\; \underline{\text{rationality}}. \text{For all (N;v)} \in \text{ G and all } \text{i} \in \text{N}:\; \psi_\text{i}(\text{v}) \ge \text{v}(\{\text{i}\}). \text{(ii)} \underline{\text{Symmetry}}. \text{For all (N;v)} \in \text{ G and any permutation } \theta:\text{N} \rightarrow \text{N} \text{ with (N;}\theta\text{v)} \in \text{G}: \psi_{\theta(\text{i})}(\theta \text{v}) = \psi_{\text{i}}(\text{v}) \text{ for all } \text{i} \in \text{N}. \text{(iii)} \underline{\text{Dummy}}\; \underline{\text{player}}\; \underline{\text{property}}. \text{For all (N;v)} \in \text{ G and any dummy player } \text{i} \in \text{N} \text{ in the game (N;}\theta\text{v)}: \psi_{\text{i}}(\text{v}) = \text{v}(\{\text{i}\}). \text{Here player i is called a } \underline{\text{dummy}} \text{ in the game (N;v) if } \text{v}(\text{S} \cup \{\text{i}\}) - \text{v(S)} = \text{v}(\{\text{i}\}) \quad \text {for all } \text{S} \subset \text{N}-\{\text{i}\}. 15, 4-9 The symmetry property expresses that a renumbering of the players does not affect the values of the players. A dummy is a player whose marginal contribution to any coalition is always equal to the worth of his own coalition and hence, according to the dummy player property, his value equals his own worth. |Anmerkungen=(1) Kein Verweis auf die Quelle Driessen 1988. (2) Eine Verwendung von Lemma 1.4.1 in der weiteren Arbeit ist nicht erkennbar. (3) Eine Verwendung des Prinzips der individuellen Rationalität, der Symmetrie-Eigenschaft und der Strohmann-Eigenschaft in der weiteren Arbeit ist nicht erkennbar. (4) Lemma 1.4.1 und die auf S. 5 genannten Eigenschaften stehen somit nicht im Kontext der betrachteten Arbeit. |FragmentStatus=ZuSichten |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen, Lascana), HanneloreH |Dublette=Nein }}